The present invention relates to child-resistant container closures and more particularly to child-resistant closures that are comprised of an inner cap that actually seals the container, and an outer overcap that by means of various torque coupling mechanisms does not allow the inner cap to be rotated in a counter-clockwise direction without combined downward pressure and torque or side compression and torque as exemplified in closures set forth in U.S. Pat Nos. 3,795,337, 3,795,338 3,857,505 3,944,102 4,069,935, 4,165,813.
The increased use of child-resistant closures on containers of pharmaceuticals, detergents and cleansers, automotive antifreeze and household chemcials of all types has done much to prevent the accidental poisoning and chemical burning of children. But in doing so, it has also caused hardship and inconvenience for persons who are afflicted with arthritis, missing digits or hands, blindness or similar afflictions since many child-resistant closures are difficult if not impossible to open by persons with such afflictions. Another problem is the difficulty of opening containers, especially by elderly persons, when the closures are screwed on very tight. The double-cap child-resistant closure has become an inconvenience for those persons who do not have children living with them, and a hardship for those who have difficulty operating the closures. Furthermore, there appears to be growing consumer resistance to purchase products packaged with container closures which experience has shown are inherently difficult to operate.